


[VD]Pillow Talk

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M, VD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 枕边絮语。将平时突然想摸的鱼放在这里，一个日常琐事的合集。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	[VD]Pillow Talk

这是一个通常的下午，时钟刚刚敲过三点。没有委托，没有琐事，维吉尔的手指拈过一页泛着黄的旧书页，颇有些年头的书籍被他从街尾的图书馆里翻了出来。就在今天上午，他们刚刚去了超市，为这次看不到时限的放假往冰箱里塞满了需要的蔬菜和肉类，以及两打啤酒。

他的弟弟正蜷睡在不远处的沙发上。沙发同样有些年头了，表层的红色皮革已经褪成了棕红的颜色，从裂缝间破露出一些白色发黄的棉花，木质的把手和靠背的缝隙间，还有被时间沉淀下来的灰尘。

沙发是双人沙发，只不过但丁决不允许他的领地被另一位半永久暂住的同居人所冒犯。自从他们回魔界后，出于对维吉尔的责任，或许正如他对尼禄所说的，需要有个人照顾他的“老父亲”——但丁邀请维吉尔暂时留在事务所里，他没有说维吉尔可以待多久，于是他们默认彼此想待多久就可以待多久。至少，他们这点默契还是有的，并且，出于双胞胎之间的心灵感应，他们飞快地在事务所里划分出了自己的领地。办公桌与沙发是但丁的地盘，厨房与书桌则属于维吉尔。二楼一共两间卧室，维吉尔大度地选择了次卧，在经过了三个夜晚的辗转反侧后，他们放弃了无所谓的挣扎，分享了主卧，和同一张大床。

维吉尔甚至还保留着小时候的习惯，他脱下外套后，就自动睡在了外侧。洗完澡走进房间的但丁搓着毛巾，水珠还是从他的头发上滴滴答答地往下淌，他疑惑地看了维吉尔一眼，而他的兄长已经睡着了。但丁无奈之下只好把毛巾扔在椅背上，蹑手蹑脚地爬过维吉尔的身体，小心不要吵醒睡着的兄长，背对着他看着墙。

但丁以为自己需要花一点时间来习惯与另一个人同床共枕。实际上并没有，他甚至不需要越过维吉尔去关灯。泛着橘光的夜灯在他的身边氤氲出安谧的氛围，身后平稳的呼吸声宛如一支安神曲。没有噩梦，没有暴雨，但丁很快就睡着了，黑暗都成了睡眠良药。

第二天起床的时候，维吉尔果然已经不在了。但丁揉把凌乱的头发，下床套上自己的衣服。从楼梯走下去的时候，食物的香气从厨房间传来，带着早餐微凉的阳光。但丁眯起眼睛，上下打量着维吉尔，而他的兄长则是平静地对他说道，想吃就自己去做。

好吧，好吧。就知道是这样。

但丁走过他的身边，窝进沙发里，拿起茶几上的外卖单就开始打电话：一份披萨，12吋的不要橄榄，送到老地方。来的时候再帮我带一份冷饮。什么？早上不卖冷饮，不，我不要咖啡……就这样吧，晚了我可不付小费。

他把电话扔到一边。维吉尔并没有理会他这种带着孩子气的挑衅，而是坐在餐桌旁，若无其事地解决起了自己的早餐。香气飘到了但丁的鼻下，他第一次因为半魔出色的嗅觉而感到烦躁，这种能力应该被用来探查恶魔，提醒危险，而不是用来猜测维吉尔今天做了什么食物。闻起来很简单，一点芦笋，再配一些黄油面包，也许还有一份蔬菜汤，做起来也很简单，简单得让他以为人类的生活就是这样。

他们很少会谈论生活，过去不会，在魔界也不会，时间和地点总有一处不合适。但丁没有设想过与维吉尔相关的生活是怎么样的，他相信维吉尔也没有。他听见维吉尔放下了刀叉，也许是吃完了，他把脑袋埋进枕头里，却听见兄长的脚步声接近了他，又在距离沙发的不远处停了下来。

“你的外卖什么时候到？”

“别想了维吉尔，我不会分给你的。”

但丁是故意这么说的，他知道维吉尔不会对他喜欢的食物感兴趣，却仍然喜欢用这种理由去挑衅他。他甚至不用抬头，就能感受到维吉尔的视线，带着些许不赞同，还有几分随便你的置气。这简直毫无道理！但丁做出的决定并不需要维吉尔同意，反之亦然。可是他的兄长今天却并没有止步于此，他说道：“冰箱里还有剩下的培根。”

“我知道。”但丁咕哝着，“可是我今天只想吃外卖。”

他的声音落下的时候，门铃就响了。但丁从沙发上站了起来，飞奔到门口，取回了外卖放在桌子上。他拉开了椅子，维吉尔也回到了餐桌上，正好坐在他的对面。但丁打开了披萨盒，冒着热气的面饼裹着浓郁的奶油和番茄酱，他挑出了一块，芝士拉丝激起了他的食欲。但丁突然觉得自己很饿，便迫不及待地咬了一口，还不忘看向对面坐着的维吉尔。

就像他们分享卧室一样，他们同样分享餐桌。两种完全不同的生活习惯被迫被融合在一起，强迫他们适应横跨了近三十年的陌生感。维吉尔挺直后背抿了口咖啡，但丁的手指沾满了鲜红的番茄酱，毫无吃相可言。他们沉默着解决了早餐，期间再无任何交流。

之后的时间分配也是这样，他们会做自己的事情，最大的宽容就是互不打扰。维吉尔以为这样的状态的最好的，他们的生活偶尔交际，又保留着个人的空间，就像两个部分相交的圆。他看不懂但丁，搞不懂以人类方式生长的但丁对于家庭生活有着什么样的期待，却看见他的弟弟在沙发上翻过了身，睡衣惺忪地揉了揉眼睛，蜷起膝盖又往里挪了一点，空出半个位置，对他说道：“维吉尔？维吉尔……你过来……”

但丁还没睡醒吗？维吉尔合上了书，难得他的弟弟会在除了夜晚的时候邀请他进入自己的领地。但丁就像一只戒备森严的猫咪，拒绝着别人的入侵。维吉尔接受了但丁的邀请，他坐到了沙发上，整个人陷进了柔软的坐垫里。

但丁则把头靠在了他的膝盖上，他调整了姿势，扭动脖子和腰，好不容易才找到了一个合适的位置，虽然并不舒适，却也并不令他感到难受，可是他还是对着维吉尔抱怨道：“你也太硬了，到处都硬。”

维吉尔并不喜欢柔软的东西，就像这个沙发，甚至可以扩展为午后的阳光、温柔的目光以及昏昏欲睡的但丁。这些没有棱角的物品很容易令人联想到与软弱有关的特质，令人丧失意志。这些是腐蚀人心的毒药，是蛊惑情欲的温床，是……他轻轻地将手放在但丁的额头上，他触摸弟弟因为睡意而温热的皮肤，因为干燥而显得蓬松的头发。他的手掌微动，安抚般地滑向但丁的后颈。他的兄弟没有反抗，甚至没有回应，他似乎享受着他们此时略带毛刺的亲密。在最初的不适感消失后，一切都变得更加平静顺滑。但丁缩了缩脖子，让维吉尔不要绷得那么紧，这样太难受了，他的兄长不应该像一把随时都会碎裂的钢刀，还是双刃的那种。

此时此刻，不会有恶魔和意外来打扰他们，强大的恶魔猎人与魔王可以有一个奢侈到平凡的午后时光，就像这个世间所有的普通人所拥有的最普通的相处的机会。他们可以像家人，也可以像恋人，但丁打了个呵欠，他把自己往维吉尔的怀里靠了靠，这个选择的权力交给你。他的目光正好对上了维吉尔垂下的视线，他微微一笑，抱住了维吉尔松懈下来的腰。两人一起卧倒在沙发里。

“把书放到一边去，就不能晚上再看吗？”

“你还想说什么？”

“现在有两个选择——就像从魔界到人间二选一，爱和恨也是二选一……”

“这是一回事，只有一个答案。”

“好吧，我想说的是，你总是逼我不得不做出选择，但实际上只有一条路让我走到头……不得不说，老哥，你可比恶魔狡猾多了！”

但丁用脸颊蹭了蹭维吉尔的手掌，皮革的气味从他的手心里传过来，以及手心的温度。他舒适地叹了口气，与维吉尔的双腿交缠在一起。沙发无法彻底容纳两名成年男子躺在上面，不堪重负地发出了吱呀的响声。

维吉尔侧卧着，挡住了弟弟会摔下去的可能性。他另一只手按住了但丁并不安分的腰，第一次提出了一个建议：“我们应该换一张沙发。”

“我同意了。”但丁动了动脖子，困意又冒了上来，他窝在维吉尔的肩膀里，懒懒地说道，“明天就去……等等维吉，再让我睡一会……就再一会……等我睡醒再告诉你……”

“不着急。”


End file.
